My ninja life ch 5
by June Sunshine
Summary: pt. 5


CH. 5

Every on this day we all wait, and pray, to the man who saved this village with the information, and defeating the one man, no one knew of... My hero, my best frined, my husband, and the father of my child... His name, Jiraiya The Toad sage, Master of Mount, Kishaibo... I wrote down, on a piece of paper, rippimg it out... Today Zach was 22... I can't believe it... 22...

"Jinsxren!" Someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I got up and opened the door.

"Zach, has met Sasuke! There battleing at the genjustsu point by the Hidden key Viallge."

"What? Zach can't handle sasuke's power! He'll get killed out there... Is any one else around them?"

"The only ninja was Tobi."

"Madara... Uchiha..."

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Tell Tsunada to call Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura.. Do you know if Lee and Guy are back?"

"I believe so..."

"no... Just tell her I'll see her in a few hours and I'm arranging a intervension Misiion squad to the Hidden Key Village." "Yes."I Went to the training feild.. I look around for Lee, Or Guy or Kakashi... "Hey Sakura!" I yelled "Oh... Yes?" "I'm looking for Kakashi and Guy..." "Lee is over there.." She pointed to Lee sitting in a tree pearing at the ground."thanks... Lee!" i yelled. "yes Sensei Jinxsren!" "where is Kakashi and Guy?""they are trying to even it out." Lee coarse... I laughed to myself. I watched the dust cloud become closer and closer to us, soon enough, lee yelled, "sensei Kakashi, Winner!" Guy peered at kakashi."Hey Jinxs... What brings you here?" Kakashi asked. "I believe Zach might see his life flash before him... sasuke and him have met!" I said as calm as I could. "What when?" Kakashi showed concern. "They just met, about 10 minutes ago, so far they have been just talking, getting each other rillied up..." I said. "thats Sasuke.. I can't believe he'd want to fight someone of his own clan..." Guy queitly said. "His own blood line..." I was getting angry... "jinxs... calm down..." Kakashi said calmly. "We need to leave now, I'm assembly a team to face Sasuke once and for all... guy, Kakashi, and Yamoto, and I are heading to the Key Village... I'm done with Sasuke! I've tried to help him! We need to head out now!" I yelled. "Okay lets go" kakashi said with full intention in his voice. We traveled for almost 6 hours non-stop. We were all tired, so we stopped and took a break.

(In room.) "how could Sasuke do this to his own blood line? His own village…" I sat on the bed. Kakashi sat next to me grabbing my hand. "He doesn't know anyone cares, he has had that feeling since he was fist enrolled in the academy. No one could ever teach him anything, because he surpassed most of the joinin at their… I know you know what that feels like." I looked down. "Sasuke doesn't know something… about me." "What do you mean Jinxs?" "Sasuke thinks I was a close childhood friend… Well, he's wrong. I'm his older sister…" I took a deep breath in and out. "w-w-what? You're his sister?" kakashi stood up. "That's not possible… his mom and dad were killed! Your mom and dad had different deaths." "kakashi, I was on a mission when itachi killed everyone. I was in the mist village. Word spread and I didn't go back. When I was young, I hated them all. I wanted them dead. But when it came to killing them all, I loved them somewhat, then the two Uchiha's in that town found me, and took me in. I grew to love them, and to see them as my parents." I explained. "Wait, if your brothers itachi and sasuke, how old were you when you left? That night?" he asked. "I was 13." "That's how old itachi was…" "yeah…" I laughed. "Don't tell me you're his… twin?" "ding ding ding… you got it right on. Kakashi, I never thought you'd want to know this stuff… I'm sorry. Itachi usually stole the lime light in are clan. Which just pissed me off, so I was never home, I was always out training. I remember one day, I was training and itachi got me in a Gen justsu.. I broke through it, which at the age of 7 to break that, is amazing talent, we fought about that stuff constantly… Itachi said if I told anyone that I beat him in battle that he'd kill me without a second thought… So I kept my mouth shut." I looked at his face. It was just blank. "Jinxs… that's crazy… your life is too much for anyone to understand… even me." "haha.. I know.. I havent seen Itachi since that day… when I see that scum bag, I'm going to kill him, without a second thought…" "okay, I think you should get some sleep…" kakashi suggested. "Yeah.. I should.. Okay, night."

-next morning-

"okay, we have an hour to go If we hurry. I can imagine how warn out he is… So let's go!" We all ran off in the same direction. Everyone seemed well rested and awake. Ready to battle. "Hey! Sensei Jixs!" Naruto yelled. "what!" "I see them!" he yelled. "great!. Everyone, hold your position.." I ran down. "ZACH!" I yelled. "mom?" he said awkwardly. "Sauke Uchiha… you better step down. I'm not afraid to kill you…" "God.. Not you again.. You think just because you have the blood line of the Uchiha's you can beat me? Ha… Don't make me laugh… Your pathetic compared to me, compared to me, you are worthless like everyone else… you're a nobody Uchiha. Sand your son… More pathetic then you are…" "Sasuke! You better shut up! You don't even know who I am… what ive seen and done… your poor brother Itachi will never see you die.. to bad.. I don't know why he ever saved your life... he should have stuck to the plan.." "Don't talk about Itachi like that!" He yelled. "oh why not baby Sasuke? Come on, were all family here!" I laughed. "Your not family.. you are a fuck up!" "Sasuke, Itachi is my twin brother, look at me! Jesus Christ kid! Have you seen us?" I laughed again. "Shut up!" "aww… poor sasuke. You need a nap? Eine, tora, tora, sien!" I yelled making some hand symbols. "GEN JUSTSU FIELD!" Every thing became coated with a dark glaze, no light was to be found. Sasuke's eyes were glowing, So were mine. Only weakness in this jutsu is the sharingan is immune to the dark. But he's still blinded… "Sasuke, I'm surprised that you could dodge that! This is one of my easiest jutsus to escape! So the rumors arnt true.. Oh well.." I twisted my wrist to the left, his arm turned, I twisted my other wrist, breaking both his arms. Shattering every bone I could see in his arms. "well, itachi is calling. So, I'll see you later baby bro." I released the justsu. Sasuke fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "What'd you do to my arms!" "Don't worry, I let you go easily. Your arms are just shattered. See ya." I walked over to Zach picking him up. "Okay, lets go find itachi now…" I ordered. "Holy shit Jinxsren!" Naruto yelled. "how can you just leave him there like that? And hes your brother? What did I miss!" "Naruto… stay out of this one.." I started walking. They followed. The way to the next designation no one spoke a word. "Okay.. everyone.. he's over that hill.." "hey, why don't we sneak attack?" Naruto said. "No… he's already spotted us.. he knows were here." "what? Nevermind." "I'm going to talk to him… I'll be back." I walked over the hill, and ran to him. "Jinxsren.. welcome.. I've been expecting you. I saw what you did to Sasuke…" "itachi… what have you become?" "You know what made me like this.. you did.." "how did I make you this way?" "jinxs! It was all your plan to wipe out the clan… 'we need to test are true strength…' remember that night? You left, and never came back… you left me there.. My own twin, just left." "You know I was on a mission." "you were on a mission taking my place in the Anbu!" "You were stealing all my techniques I mastered to impress dad!" "I'm not here to talk about are past Jinxs… What level have you reached?" "with my sharingan?" "Yes…" "whats it matter… And I've unlocked a new level…" "You really are family… haha.. and you've had kids I see?" "Get out of my head Itachi!" "poor Jiriya… He had his way with Pein I see… and know your married to Kakashi Hakate? Hmm.. Interesting, you've become quite a slut, haven't you? No.. even back then you knew your way around the village... Nothing has changed about you…" "Itachi! I'm not a slut…" "Jesus Jinxsren… stop lying to yourself.. I know what you did with Shishui…" "Itachi.. Don't even go there… I'll fucking murder you…" I yelled. "Oh, sister dear, you have such a bad temper. You should learn to control that." He laughed. I made 6 hand movements and closed my eyes, when I reopened them my eyes where the new shingtung sharingans. "Well, You have your eyes… They shallm be mine, but let me say, you shouldn't do that." Itachi yawned. "and why may that be?" "ha ha… Your pregnant. " "w-w-what?"


End file.
